One Day More
by fantasyforever1989
Summary: With a simple luck of the draw my brother had been drafted into the war. Their lives changed forever the day he got his draft letter. How will Darry, Pony & what's left of the gang cope with Soda's absence & will Soda survive & come home the same person?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders; all rights and characters go the talented S.E. Hinton.

_**Hello Everyone, so after finally getting the courage to write an Outsiders fic, I decided to post it and see if people think it is any good. I know this idea of Soda being drafted in Vietnam has been done before but I thought I would try it out and see where it goes, so please give this story a chance. **_

Darry's POV:

"Come off it buddy, it's only one Sunday." Steve exclaimed following Soda into the house, who grumbled kicking off his shoes and dumping his DX cap on the couch.

"What's his problem?" I asked from behind the newspaper.

"Schedule change, the guy that was supposed to work tomorrow morning said he had to leave town so Buck's got Soda working tomorrow eight to five, and you know how much Soda just loves getting up on a Sunday morning." Steve explained sliding down on the sofa. Soda grumbled plopping down next to him; I bit my tongue trying not to laugh. It took a miracle to wake Soda up in the mornings on weekends. Just then I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was a quarter till midnight, Soda seemed to follow my gaze.

"Relax Dar, he's not late yet." Soda piped up sticking up for Pony.

"Yet." Steve snorted next to me, Soda turned and glared at Steve. As if on cue, a few minutes later Ponyboy sauntered into the house with Two-Bit close behind him nursing a beer bottle. Pony glanced from me to the clock on the wall.

"And he's safe!" Two-Bit exclaimed waving his arm as if he were an umpire for a baseball game. He was right; Ponyboy was in before his curfew.

"Yea, I know. Where'd you guys go anyways?" I asked, Ponyboy shrugged.

"Movies." Pony answered then yawned and headed for the bathroom, a minute later the sound of the shower tab squeaking on could be heard. I never would understand what Pony found so fascinating about movies, Soda had tried explaining it to me once, but it still phased me. I had to admit after the year the kid has had I was happy to see him acting normal again…well normal for Ponyboy. He was going out to the movies again and spending a lot of the time in the library like he used to. It had been a little over a year now since Ponyboy had come back from Windrixville and it seemed finally things were starting to settle down around here, something I was grateful for.

Steve and Soda had moved to the floor, Steve dealing cards. After an hour with a steady losing streak Steve cursed and folded.

"You're a damn good cheater." He said throwing his cards at Soda who smirked.

"Don't blame me because you're a sore loser." Soda replied grinning at Steve who got up and tackled Soda, I rolled my eyes and got up, picking up empty beer and Pepsi bottles that had been scattered throughout the living room.

"Well, I'm calling it a night." Soda said standing up and stretching a few minutes later, he started walking towards the room he shared with Pony when he noticed that Ponyboy had fallen asleep on the couch, his head resting half on the cushion, half on the book he was reading.

"Want to move him?" Soda asked, I shook my head.

"No, one night on the couch won't kill him." I said tired, not feeling like moving him, instead I gently pulled his book out of his hands and pulled him down so he was laying down on the couch before throwing a blanket over him.

I sighed walking through the front door rubbing my shoulder painfully; it had been a long day. One of the roofs that had to be finished by today had to be re-shingled forcing us all to stay overtime. The extra hour of pay would be nice but the extra soreness wasn't so nice. Pony was sitting on the floor with Two-Bit playing cards while Mickey could be heard coming from the TV.

"Soda home yet?" I asked, I could use one of his famous back rubs right about now, Pony shook his head.

"No, but he should be soon, I started dinner." Pony said looking up from his cards.

"Thanks." I said walking into my room and dropping my tool belt in a chair then went into the bathroom to wash up. I heard the screen door open and bang shut and knew Soda was home.

"Hey." I said walking out into the living room and pulling on a clean shirt.

"Hey yourself." Soda said with a grin then handed me a stack of envelopes.

"I got the mail on my way in." Soda said I glanced down quickly flipping through them…bills…bills…more bills…._To Mr. Sodapop Patrick Curtis_…what was this I wondered, picking up the official looking envelope.

"You expecting any mail Soda?" I asked, something about the way that envelope looked so….official gave me a bad feeling.

"Hmm? No, why something for me?" Soda asked curious filling a glass with water, I nodded and walked into the kitchen and handed him the official-looking envelope. I sat down at the kitchen table and begin sorting through the bills with a sigh…electricity…water…rent…

_Crash!_

I looked up, Soda was frozen holding a piece of paper in his hand, the glass he had been holding had slipped from his hand and shattered all over the floor. I was on my feet in a second.

"Soda?" I said gently cautiously putting a hand on his shoulder; I then noticed that he had gone real pale all of the sudden.

"Soda, what's wrong?" I tried again after getting no reply.

"I…." He stammered then my eyes moved to the paper in his hands…_Oh no, God no, please anything but that_ I thought to myself thinking of only one type of letter that would cause Soda to act like this. The sound of the glass breaking had gotten Two-Bit and Pony's attention, the pair came into the kitchen and stopped short at Soda's terrified expression and the broken glass.

"What happened?" Pony asked, I looked from Soda to him then gently took the letter from Soda and guided him backwards into the living room and onto the couch. Soda merely leaned forward closing his eyes, his hands pressed against his head as his elbows dug into his knees. I didn't want to know the contents of the letter, but swallowing the icy dread I felt I looked down and flipped over the paper in my hand so I could read it. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me…not Soda please I thought knowing it was no use, I couldn't get past the first line of the letter…_To Mr. Sodapop P. Curtis, on behalf of the state of Oklahoma and the United States Armed Forces we herby inform you have been inducted into the Armed Forces and are required to report for duty….._ I didn't need to read anymore…Sodapop; my happy-go-lucky brother had been drafted into the war. A simple luck of the draw based on the day he was born and he had been drafted.

_**So, I know this chapter isn't very long, I'll try to make future chapters longer. Also, I tried to make everything historically accurate as possible. Of my understanding, the draft was based on a lottery that was pulled based on your birthday and if you got a low number you were drafted. If this is inaccurate I apologize. **_

_**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, they make my day, so let me know what you think, good or bad? Should I continue? Creative criticism is always appreciated. I tried to make sure that I didn't take anyone out of character. **_

_**Thanks as always,**_

_**Fantasyforever1989**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all rights and characters go to the talented S.E. Hinton.

_**Wow, I don't think I have ever updated a fic this fast, guess I was just inspired…hope you all enjoy. : )**_

Soda's POV:

It was quiet, too quiet. No one could seem to think of anything to say. Pony was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest; Darry was pacing back and forth across the living room his hand smoothing over his face, something he always did when he was deep in thought or stressed. I wanted to say something…anything to break the odd silence but my mind wasn't working too clearly. I glanced over at Two-Bit the one person we could all usually count own to throw a joke in when badly needed, but even Two-Bit had gone somber, his face downcast toward the carpet. Suddenly I looked up at the TV as the evening news began…_death rates in Vietnam continue to rise as more troops are sent across…._I looked away from the screen, not wanting to hear or watch anymore of the news report. None of us really were following the war too closely, I mean everyone knew what was going on in Nam, but we never watched the news to get the latest details on what was happening. I suddenly wished I had now for some dumb reason I wasn't able to make sense of, maybe it was because now the war had been dumped into our living room I thought glancing down at the draft letter which was now on the coffee table.

"Shut that damn thing off." Darry snapped, his voice sounded strangled somehow and it made me itchy. I began bouncing my leg up and down, I was fidgety, not sure what to say or do. Two-Bit got up slowly and switched off the TV, making the awkward silence even louder. I chewed on my lip.

"Someone say something…please." I said in a quiet voice.

"What are we supposed to say….damn it!" Two-Bit said standing up quickly.

"I'll see you later, I…I gotta go." Two-Bit said before hurriedly barging out the door, I knew he was headed to Buck's or some party in hopes of drinking my draft letter away…_lucky_, I thought, _wish I had that luxury_. Just as Two-Bit ran out the door, Steve came in and looked behind him at the steamed Two-Bit.

"What's up his ass?" Steve asked, and then apparently noticed the tension that had built up in the room.

"Who died?" He asked half joking, not sure if he should joke or be serious, I smiled inwardly, that's what I wanted to hear, a sense of normality, even if it was for five seconds. Things seemed to have flipped upside down 10 minutes ago or so and I didn't like the feeling. Pony looked up at Steve, he looked like he was about to bawl.

"Hey buddy." I said quietly, clearing my throat and hoping it sounded stronger than I felt at the moment. Darry looked at me, waiting to see how or if I would break the news to my best friend, yet not wanting to be the one to say out loud.

"I…I got drafted." I blurted before I could think, my voice only shaking slightly. Steve's eyes widened in shock then fear.

"What? Is this some kind of sick joke?" He said in disbelief. I shook my head.

"No, I aint joking." I said, my voice somehow not breaking and pointed to the draft letter sitting on the coffee table. Steve picked it up and read through it a couple times as if hoping that the more he read it, the more he could make sense of it or find a loophole.

"What the hell?" Steve swore throwing the letter down in disgust.

"We'll find a way." Darry said stopping mid-pace to look at me.

"What?" I said staring at him.

"There's gotta be something we can do to get you out of this." Darry said his voice rising, I sighed and leaned back on the couch running a hand through my hair.

"Dar, there's nothing you can do. I'm not sick or injured and I sure as hell aint in school. What other way out of the army is there?" I said, my voice starting to sound a little more like me again as the shock slowly was wearing off…_God, I was going to Nam_. I thought dully.

"You support this family." Darry said firmly staring at me; I looked up into his eyes. They weren't as hard as they normally wore, they were wild, scared.

"We need you…you can't go." Ponyboy said looking up at me; it took all my will power to not break down at all the emotion on his face, pain, hurt, fear. I knew right then what he was afraid of, he was afraid of losing me. After losing mom, dad, Dally, and Johnny, Pony's biggest fear was losing another person he loved.

"Can…can I be alone for a few minutes?" I asked standing up wanting to escape all the faces staring at me, Darry nodded, he needed to get his thoughts together too. Pony looked at me, willing me to not go.

"I'll be right back kiddo; I just need a minute okay?" I said giving Pony the best smile I could muster and ruffling his hair before heading towards the front door.

The cool night air felt nice, the sky was slowly fading from a pale blue to navy and hints of stars peeking through the clouds were starting to make themselves visible. I took a shaky breath exhaling deeply then walked over to the side of the porch and lifted up a potted plant, knowing that's where Pony used to hide cigarettes. I smiled, there was a half empty pack still sitting under the pot. I grabbed it pulling a lighter out of my jean pocket and lit up inhaling deeply. I sat down on the front steps letting everything sink in.

"Nam." I said softly, the word sounded weird coming out of my mouth. Would I die? I shook my head of these thoughts trying not to picture Darry and Pony's face if they found out I had died. I took another drag on the cigarette and tilted my head back blowing smoke rings into the now dark sky. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting out on the porch before the sound of the screen door slamming shut shook me from my thoughts.

"You know you kinda look like the kid sitting and staring off into space like that." Steve said sitting down on the step next to me, I smirked.

"Maybe." I said blowing another smoke ring.

"So, what are you going to do?" Steve asked seriously a minute later, I turned to him confused.

"What do you mean what am I going to do, I don't have a choice." I said leaning back against the steps. Steve pulled out his own pack of cigarettes and fumbled looking for his lighter. Wordlessly I handed him mine.

"Promise me something." Steve said his voice flat and serious, I turned toward him, his eyes were set and hard.

"What's that?" I asked slowly.

"You gotta come back Sodapop, I don't care what you do…but you gotta come back you hear?" Steve said in the same tone, his eyes never wavering, I nodded numbly, then smirked.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily?" I said with a half-hearted grin. Steve smirked back at me smacking me lightly on the back of the head, then let out a heavy sigh.

"I really hope not buddy, I really hope not." Steve murmured. I nodded, not really knowing what to say, then a thought occurred to me and I swallowed a guilty knot in the back of my throat.

"Steve." I began softly, he looked over at me.

"Yea?" He said taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Don't do anything stupid okay?" I said seriously staring at him, Steve's jaw tightened getting my point, _don't enlist and follow me off to war._

"Soda…" Steve started but I shook his head.

"No, Steve." I said a little louder to prove my point. Steve leaned back next to me. We laid there for a few minutes neither one of us speaking.

"So, when do you have to leave?" Steve asked, I sighed exhaling deeply, wondering after scanning the draft letter so many times how he had missed the date requested to report for active duty.

"A week from tomorrow." I answered taking another drag on my cigarette. I bit the inside of my lip.

Eight days, that was it. I had eight days to hang around with Steve at Buck's and play poker on the living room floor. Eight days to wake up to the sound of Two-Bit blasting Mickey Mouse on TV. Eight days to tease Darry and give him backrubs that put him to sleep. Eight days to see the latest surprise Pony would throw at us. Eight days to say goodbye.

_**So, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. The main point of this chapter was to see how everyone reacted to Soda's draft notice; I hope I kept everyone in character and that it wasn't too slow.**_

_**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Fantasyforever1989**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; all rights go to S.E. Hinton.

**Review Replies:**

So, my e-mail is acting weird, and I couldn't remember if I had replied to reviews or not so here goes.

**Hawaiichick:** Thank you for such a great review, I'm glad the characters thoughts came across. I'm not that used to writing in first person but that was my goal to make it more personal, plus since S.E Hinton writes the book in first person, I figured it only made sense. Thanks again!

**Wandamarie: **Thanks for taking the time to review, and I'm glad you are enjoying this story so far.

**Steph36: **Iwas so excited when I saw that you had read and reviewed my story, it really meant a lot to have the author of one of my favorite Outsiders fics review my fic. I made sure to put a breaker in this chapter so hopefully it flows more smoothly, sorry about the confusion in ch.1. I'm glad you enjoyed reading it and as far as am I going to kill Soda off, well I know that's what S.E Hinton originally said, but I don't know if I have the heart to kill him.

**Outsidersluvr:** Thank you so much for reviewing, they always means a lot to me.

_**On with the story…**_

I'm leaving on a jet plane,

I don't know when I'll be back again, oh babe I hate to see you go.

-John Denver

Ponyboy's POV:

It's amazing how fast a week can go by. Time has always been funny like that. Whenever you're dreading or are really not looking forward to something, suddenly time speeds up when all you want is for it to stop, hoping that maybe…just maybe if time stopped everything would be okay again.

The last few days had felt like just a few hours, yet here we are…the night before Soda has to leave. Early in the evening, things had been alright. Two-Bit's jokes and Steve's smart-ass remarks kept constant conversation and served as a good distraction. But as the night dragged on the jokes became less and once again a strange silence took over the living room. I couldn't take my eyes off Soda. This morning it had sunk in and hit me hard that I might never see him again, I didn't ever want to forget Soda or imagine my life without him around, so, all day I had caught myself staring at him, trying to memorize every detail of his features. I had pulled out my old notebook and tried sketching him, but Soda was always so energetic and bubbly that I couldn't get it right and eventually gave up trying. I sighed, glaring at the clock, 11:00 p.m. I hated that damn clock on the wall. Every minute that ticked by was a minute closer to morning. Darry cleared his throat awkwardly breaking the silence.

"We...uh…all should go to bed soon." He said lamely, not believing his own words. Soda and I nodded but neither one of us got up to go to bed. I didn't want to go to sleep; I wanted to stay up all night with Soda who also didn't get up. Darry didn't move either; he just shifted uncomfortably in his recliner. Soda looked up at Darry suddenly with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Dar, let's have a sleepover." Soda said excitedly bouncing on his knees, Darry stared at him a small grin appearing on his face at Soda's sudden excitement. Two-Bit laughed.

"Yea, come on Darry it will be fun we'll do each other's hair and paint our nails and everything." Two-Bit said batting his eyelashes at Darry who laughed and threw a cushion at him.

"Watch it Two-Bit." Darry said even though he was laughing, then got up and headed toward the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back into the living room carrying five cups of hot chocolate and a bag of marshmallows on our beated old tray that was hardly ever used. I couldn't help but smile usually it was only on birthdays and holidays that Darry would let us do anything like this. Soda jumped up and grabbed the bag of marshmallows putting way too many into his cup so that the coca was almost overflowing out. I wrinkled my nose, marshmallows were good in hot chocolate but too much made the coca more of a soggy-sticky mess then a drink. Then again, this was Soda who didn't really understand what too much of something meant, especially when it came to food, Soda looked at me then laughed.

"What? It tastes better that way." He said taking a drink and leaving a foam mustache, I snorted into my own cup dropping a few small marshmallows into it. I relaxed leaning against Soda who was sitting with his back against the couch, I had curled up on his lap but was careful to keep my eyes open so I wouldn't fall asleep. Darry had shifted back into his recliner again and was semi-watching the TV where an old movie I didn't recognize was playing. Steve and Two-Bit were sprawled out on the floor a pack of smokes and poker chips between them.

"You awake Soda?" I mumbled turning a little so I could see his face, his eyes were closed and he was resting his head on the sofa but he shook his head at my question.

"Yea." He said quietly then opened his eyes to look down at me.

"Can't sleep?" He asked lifting his head off the couch, I shook my head.

"I don't want to go to sleep." I said softly but Soda still heard me. He pushed back my hair and tried to give me a reassuring grin.

"It will be okay Pone." Soda said leaning his head back again. I wasn't sure if he was trying to convince me or himself that everything would be okay but somehow I knew neither one of us was convinced. Instinctively I wiggled closer to him; the faint smell of gasoline and hair grease hung heavily on his clothes and instantly made me feel safe. We were both quiet for a while; Soda had curled against the couch with his arm resting over my back.

"I love you Soda." I whispered, thinking he had fallen asleep but at my words, Soda brought his hand up and rubbed the back of my head gently.

"I love you too Pone." Soda whispered sleepily. The last thing I remembered was Darry draping a blanket over me and Soda before yawning and reluctantly against my will, falling asleep.

Soda's POV:

I scrunched my eyes shut and turned away as a pale light streamed into the living room. At first I was confused when I woke up on the floor with Pony curled up in my lap but it only took a second for last night to come back to me. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes again listening to Pony's even, shallow breathing. Darry was up, the sounds of a frying pan and eggs had wakened me up. Careful not to wake Pony I slid out from under him and made my way to the kitchen. Darry was scrambling eggs aimlessly poking around at them, he looked tired.

"Morning." Darry said in a flat tone, I swallowed suddenly feeling sick. I glanced at the clock I was supposed to report to the army headquarters in Tulsa at 9:00 a.m. According to the clock in the kitchen, it was 7:00.

"Morning." I mumbled back dropping into a chair at the table, I was sure I looked like crap. Darry looked over at me, his eyes pleading. He wanted to say something; be the strong older brother, but all I saw was my own fear mirrored in his eyes.

"Eggs are ready, you should eat something." Darry finally said scooping a handful of eggs onto a plate and placing it in front of me. I looked down at the food and grimaced, I was too uneasy to have an appetite.

"Pony up yet?" Darry asked pouring himself a cup of coffee and offering me a cup, I shook my head.

"Not yet."I said picking at the eggs with my fork, Darry nodded then sunk into the chair opposite of me.

"Are you…you done packing?" Darry asked clearing his throat, I kept my eyes focused on my eggs and nodded.

Packing for Vietnam last night had been one of the hardest things I had to do since I had gotten my draft letter, it had made everything more _real _somehow, I don't know why, but it had. At first I didn't see much point in bringing anything I mean I was going to have to wear a uniform, no point in bringing my clothes right? Regardless though I had thrown in every piece of underwear and socks I owned and a few pairs of pants and plain shirts.

"Not much I need to bring, I don't own much that will do me any good over there." I said darkly, Darry nodded glumly and awkwardly cleared his throat again; it was taking every bit of his will power to keep himself together.

"Darry…" I said softly, not sure what I wanted to say, Darry looked up, his eyes saying everything he couldn't. I tried again.

"I'm scared." I said barely above a whisper.

"Oh Soda…I know, I am too, but we'll get through this somehow, we have to. You just…just take care of yourself over there okay?" Darry said, his voice breaking slightly, I swallowed the knot in my throat, willing my own voice not to break. It was strange seeing Darry with such a loss of words; Darry always knew what to say. I glanced at the clock again, 7:20.

"I should get ready." I said quietly but didn't move.

"Okay." Darry said, I slid the chair back and walked toward the bathroom to take a shower leaving my eggs untouched. I turned the water on and waited for the water to turn warm. Once in, I closed my eyes as the hot water and steam hit my body. I kept trying to imagine what Vietnam was like, I'd seen some of the other guys in our neighborhood that had come back from the war, and all of them were different. They kept to themselves a lot more and didn't talk as much. I shivered despite the temperature of the water, I didn't want to know what had happened to those guys, why they had come back the way they had.

I toweled off, wrapped the towel around my waist and made my way to the bedroom. I stared at my closet for a few seconds not sure what I was supposed to wear, then laughed bitterly. What did it matter what I showed up in. I ended up slipping into an old pair of faded jeans and threw on a plain white shirt. I absentmindedly backed up and sat down at Pony's desk scanning the room for anything else I should possibly pack. I got up and walked around the bed fingering the tattered sheets. I had slept in the same bed for so long it was strange to think I would now be sleeping in tents or in the dirt.

"You'll be back here, so don't look like that." A voice said breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Ponyboy standing in the doorway watching me.

"How long you been standing there?" I asked sitting down on the bed, Pony shrugged.

"Long enough to know what you're thinking." He said quietly, he walked into the room and sat down next to me. Pony was always so good at reading people, figures he could tell what was on my mind, I sighed looking down at how close Pony was close to tears.

"You can't die Soda." Pony said just above a whisper, I closed my eyes and swallowed hard.

"Pony, look at me…I aint planning on dying, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure I get back here as fast as I can." I said as Pony stared at me, not blinking once as I spoke.

"Promise?" Pony asked, I rubbed the back of his head and tried my best to smile, even though it was forced.

"I promise little buddy" I said firmly. It was a promise I could keep, I would fight to get back here as fast as I could; I had to.

"Come on." I said standing up, Pony followed me into the living room where Two-Bit and Steve were now both awake.

"Hey buddy." Two-Bit said with a half-hearted grin.

"Hey." I said to both of them, Steve was quiet but looked up at me with the same helpless expression Darry had. I sat on the couch nearly jumping out of my skin watching the clock; it was almost 8:00 by now. I put my hand on my stomach and felt like I was going to be sick again, my nerves all over the place.

"Hey Steve, give me one of your smokes." I said, craving a cigarette something fierce.

Steve nodded and him and Two-Bit followed me outside. Steve wordlessly handed me a cigarette before lighting his own. I inhaled hoping to feel some sort of relief, but instead felt like I was going to puke even more. Two-Bit chewed at the end of his cigarette trying to distract himself.

We had only been outside for a few minutes when Darry and Pony appeared in the doorway. Darry looked over at me and I knew what he was trying to say silently, not wanting to say the words, _we need to leave to get there by 9:00_ out loud. I exhaled, my feet rooted to the spot; I didn't want to go. I let out a staggering breath before nodding and slowly followed Darry and Pony back into the house to get my duffel. I stared at the bag on my bed, hating what it meant, what it stood for, but there was nothing I could do. I shouldered the bag and walked out into the living room. Ponyboy was sitting on the sofa, he was pale and chewing on his bottom lip to the point I thought it would disappear if he kept it up, Darry had his head down, his keys were sitting on the table yet he didn't move to grab them, knowing that the minute he left me at the army headquarters he would be sealing my fate.

"We don't got a choice Dar." I said setting my bag on the table next to his keys.

"I know."Darry said quietly, Ponyboy looked like he was going to burst into tears any second. Darry let out a long sigh and reached out to grab his keys. He twirled them in his hands for a minute then stood up and slowly made his way to the front door, I grabbed my bag back up and followed him and Pony out the door taking one last glance at the living room, I paused at the front door scanning the room before silently shutting the screen door behind me. Steve and Two-Bit were still out on the porch and silently jumped into the backseat of Darry's truck. I climbed in after them and Pony took shotgun.

The drive to headquarters was the longest drive of my life. No one spoke a word the whole way, and Darry was clutching the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Forty-five minutes later Darry parked the truck and we all stared at the army's headquarters. He killed the engine a second later but no one made a move to get of the cab. My legs felt weak and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. _This was it._ It was five till 9:00. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath then opened the door. Darry got out and grabbed my bag from the bed of the truck followed by Ponyboy who silently slid out of the truck. Steve and Two-Bit tagged along behind us, dragging their feet. As we got closer there was a long rope held together by two poles with a guard standing nearby. It was clear what the rope meant, _no friends or family members past this point._

Two-Bit was first; he came up and wrapped me in a one-arm hug.

"You watch your back over there, and don't take any of those gooks shit." Two-Bit said, I nodded in return.

"Yea." I managed to say, my voice sounded odd.

Steve shifted, looking me up and down, he was never good at anything that was emotional.

"Be careful Sodapop." He said then held out his arm. We slapped hands and then he pulled me into a hug, I sucked in a shaky breath closing my eyes.

"You too." I said lamely, my voice cracking then I turned to Darry and Ponyboy. Pony was crying now, silent tears running down his face. Darry had his fist jammed into his pockets that helpless expression plastered on his face. Before either one of them could say anything I closed the small gap between us and buried myself into Darry's chest, grabbing Ponyboy. I'm sure we must have looked odd, three guys holding each other for dear life, but at the moment I didn't care. I don't know when I had started crying but when we finally broke apart I felt wetness on my cheek and quickly wiped my eyes. Darry kept his hand on my shoulder. Around us, other guys were hugging loved ones goodbye and slowly making their way inside headquarters, I knew I should go inside too, but I wasn't quite ready.

"Listen, you do what you have to do over there, but you come back okay?" Darry said looking directly in my eyes, I nodded, biting back more tears, he paused a minute lost in his own thoughts.

"I love you Pepsi-Cola." He said bringing his forehead up against mine, I half-smiled at the use of my nickname that dad had given me.

"I love you too Darry." I said, and then looked over at Pony.

"Remember, you promised." Pony said still crying; I nodded and put my hands on his shoulders.

"I know Pone, I promise." I said again, Pony nodded.

"I love you kiddo." I said again rubbing his shoulder.

"I love you too Soda." He said between choked sobs. I stepped back slowly, knowing I couldn't avoid it any longer.

"See y'all around." I said then gave them all a small wave before turning and walking past the rope, the guard stopped me.

"No one except volunteers with their physical examination results, and draftees past this point." The guard barked. I pulled my draft letter out of my duffel and flashed it at him, he grunted that I could continue and stopped the next person behind me. I sucked in a breath and wiped my face again making sure all evidence of crying were gone, even though I'm sure my eyes were puffy before stepping into the building.

There were lines everywhere inside headquarters. They had tables running along the side alphabetically. I stood towards the back of the A-F line anxious.

"Last, first, and middle name." A soldier grunted at me as I reached the front of the line.

"Curtis, Sodapop Patrick." I said flatly, it sounded weird saying my full name out loud. Even my mom hardly ever used my middle name unless I was in serious trouble. The soldier crossed something off of a paper in front of him then looked up at me.

"Identification?" He grunted again, I fished around in my duffel before pulling my wallet out and yanking my driver's license out of it. The soldier looked at the mug shot of a picture then back at me. I wondered dimly if maybe I had a fake ID if I would be found "inadequate for duty" and sent home. Somehow I doubted it.

"Very well, it says here you're due to report for active duty. Follow the hall to the end and you'll get your uniform, a bus will be shipping out to Florida for basic training camp within the hour and you better be on it. The guards at the end of the hall will tell you where to go, give this to them." The soldier said in a monotone voice and handed me a stamped sheet of paper along with my license.

"Welcome to the Armed Forces Private Curtis."

_**Hey everyone, so I tried to make this chapter longer, I hope it didn't drag on too much, I know this story has been kind of slow but my hope is it will pick up once Soda is in Vietnam. Please pardon typos, though some of the bad grammar I did put in on purpose to fit with the 60s slang and what the characters would say. Also, I hope I kept everyone in character especially at the end with all the goodbyes and such.  
**_

_**Okay, so I realized while writing this chapter, I kept thinking it would be nice to have someone read over what I wrote, make suggestions of things I should change or add, etc. So…if anyone would be interested in being a beta for this story or just looking over chapters before I post them message or e-mail me. : )**_

_**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Fantasyforever1989**_


End file.
